The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device in which first and second conductive components for respectively transmitting/receiving first and second signals are separated by at least a conductive component, wherein the first signal is asserted when the second signal is asserted.
For a large scale integrated circuit such as a large scale system on a chip (SOC), in order to reduce costs of exterior circuit component(s), there is a trend of integrating the exterior circuit component(s) into the large scale SOC. For example, a multi-channel audio codec component can be integrated into a large scale SOC so as to minimize the costs. However, the large scale SOC needs a higher number of signal ports, for transmitting/receiving more signals. Due to the higher number of signal ports, the large scale SOC is usually encapsulated in the Low profile Quad Flat Package (LQFP), the Ball Grid Array (BGA) package, or other types of packages suitable for large scale circuits. An example of the LQFP is illustrated in FIG. 1A.
In order to accommodate more pins or more solder balls, it is necessary to reduce space between two neighboring leads or traces; as shown in FIG. 1A, one of two neighboring leads/traces is quite near to each other. FIG. 1B is a partial enlarged view showing the traces, bond wires, and the bond pads of FIG. 1A. However, reducing the space between the neighboring leads/traces incurs increased stray capacitances. As a result of the increased stray capacitances, the undesired capacitive, inductive, or conductive coupling from a signal line will interfere with a corresponding neighboring signal line; this is the so-called crosstalk effect. Especially for audio processing, the crosstalk effect is an important problem for which a solution is urgently required.